Hypno-shroom
The Hypno-shroom is a single use mushroom that causes the next zombie biting it to turn around and attack other zombies. It is the ultimate passive-aggressive plant, for those who dislike all that messy killing. The Hypno-shroom has swirly eyes, suggesting that it hypnotizes. It seems to be based on various psychedelic mushrooms, which affects the thinking of the brain. It makes the zombies turn into a pink or purple color. The zombie will then begin to walk to the other side of the lawn, eating other zombies on its way. History ''Plants vs. Zombies Hypno-shroom is the 13th plant received and obtained after beating level 2-5. It is useful to hypnotize the Football Zombie encountered in the later levels in Adventure Mode. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Hypno-shroom makes an appearance once again as a Premium Plant. It is more powerful than it was during the previous game. Plant Food Upgrade Once fed Plant Food, the Hypno-shroom will glow and the zombie that eats it transforms into a hypnotized Gargantuar. Of course, they still cannot take over Gargantuars themselves, as they will smash the Hypno-shroom. Suburban Almanac Entry Plants vs. Zombies When eaten, Hypno-shrooms will make a zombie turn around and fight for you. Usage: single use, on contact Special: makes a zombie fight for you Sleeps during the day "Zombies are our friends," asserts Hypno-shroom. "They're badly misunderstood creatures who play a valuable role in our ecology. We can and should do more to bring them round to our way of thinking." Cost: 75 Recharge: slow Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Cost: 125 AREA: Single RECHARGE: Sluggish When zombies eat Hypno-shrooms, they will turn around and fight for you. Special: makes a zombie fight for you Hypno-shroom has no trouble persuading zombies to fight on behalf of the plants. But he has yet to convince one to cluck like a chicken. "One day," he says. "One day." Usage Place the Hypno-shroom directly in the path of a zombie, and when that zombie reaches and tries to eat the Hypno-shroom, the Zombie will face right and attack any other zombies that are behind it, using any special ability that zombie may have. The Hypno-shroom cannot affect Catapult Zombies, Zombonis, or Gargantuars, as they simply smash it flat, while Dolphin Rider Zombies, Pole Vaulting Zombies, and Pogo Zombies that still have their dolphins, poles, or pogo sticks respectively will jump over it. Also, Balloon Zombies with their balloon will float over it while Bungee Zombies will simply take it. Strategies Plants vs. Zombies Standard Levels The Hypno-shroom is mostly useful for dealing with powerful enemies like Football Zombies and Dancing Zombies. Note that if the Dancing Zombie eats a Hypno-shroom, it earns the achievement Disco is Undead and all the Backup Dancers it summons thereafter will be hypnotized for some reason (probably because the Backup Dancers do not have a brain and just follow their leader). Be careful when placing the Hypno-shroom in front of a Dancing Zombie, or you may only end up hypnotizing a Backup Dancer, however, that is not necessary. Beware that when hypnotizing a zombie that has special abilities, the zombie won't always use their special ability. For example, Pogo Zombies, Dolphin Rider Zombies, and Pole Vaulting Zombies cannot use their pogo stick, Dolphin, or pole, respectively, to attack other zombies since they would have already lost them at the point where they could eat the Hypno-shroom. Screen Door Zombies and Newspaper Zombies cannot use their shield to protect them from other zombies, but Ladder Zombies will use their shield/ladder to protect themselves. Snorkel Zombie has no use to submerge to eat other zombies. Balloon Zombies have to land before they can eat the Hypno-shroom and thus, cannot use their balloons to fly above other zombies. Digger Zombies cannot dig again and eat other zombies from behind. However, Dancing Zombies will continue to summon hypnotized Backup Dancers and Jack-in-the-Box Zombies will explode and kill unhypnotized zombies. In later levels, it is nearly useless, due to the increasing numbers of zombies that do not eat, such as Gargantuars and Zombonis, as well as the large number of zombies later on. Vasebreaker: Third Vase Try to get the Dancing Zombie to eat the Hypno-shroom, or you will end up with too many Backup Dancers to deal with. The Dancing Zombie also summons hypnotized Backup Dancers as an added bonus. Vasebreaker: Chain Reaction The Football Zombie is probably the most important to get with the Hypno-shroom, as there are no Magnet-shrooms or Wall-nuts to defend with. Once it's taken care of, drop any remaining Hypno-shrooms on the far left, just in case any zombies make it past your Puff-shrooms and Left-facing Repeaters. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Hypno-shroom is again, useful against powerful, single zombies. It should be noted that while Hypno-shroom is immensely powerful against single, high health zombies, it is also easily wasted if a weaker one consumes it. Zombies which do not eat are immune to the effects of Hypno-shroom, which effectively means zombies such as Gargantuars, Explorer Zombies with their torch, and Jetpack Zombies are impossible to hypnotize. The Plant Food Ability can easily turn the tide of a lane by turning the zombie which eats it into a Gargantuar, themed based upon the time period being played. This means that the zombie will have 175 HP and deal massive damage to zombies in its path. However, as it takes a long time to smash, the hypnotized Gargantuar is vulnerable to crowds, especially Zombie Chickens. Gallery ﻿﻿Trivia General *Hypno-shroom has spiral eyes that represent the sign of hypnosis. *Hypno-shrooms cannot hypnotize zombies that do not eat plants. *When a zombie is hypnotized, any damage to the zombie before it was hypnotized will still be there. *Garlic, Hypno-shroom, Chili Bean and Sun Bean are the only plants that have an effect on the zombies if eats it. **However, the Chili Bean must be consumed fully for its effect to activate, and the Garlic can affect more zombies (21 to be exact). *The Hypno-shroom is the only plant with a multicolored pattern. Plants vs. Zombies *If a slowed zombie eats a Hypno-shroom, it will still move slowly at first after being hypnotized. *When a zombie bites a Hypno-shroom, no chewing sound can be heard unless it is asleep. *Any hypnotized zombie near an exploding Jack-in-the-Box Zombie will die, with the same animation as when they are killed by explosives. *If a hypnotized zombie encounters the same type of zombie, and neither zombie has taken damage, the hypnotized zombie usually will lose and die. *Hypno-shroom gets eaten after one bite unless it is asleep. *Zombies that are hypnotized by a Hypno-shroom will become purple. **There will also be a red aura for a few seconds. *When asleep, it can be eaten normally without hypnotizing the zombie. *The Balloon Zombie can only be hypnotized if its balloon is popped. *Hypno-shroom is one of four plants that does not blink its eyes. The others are Pumpkin, Chomper, and Flower Pot. **Even though the Chomper has no eyes, the Flower Pot always has its eyes closed and the Pumpkin has its eyes carved in. So technically, the Hypno-shroom is the only plant that cannot blink because of a swirly eye. *When a zombie eats a Hypno-shroom, you will hear a siren. The same sound also occurs when you give chocolate to Stinky the Snail or your plants in the Zen Garden. **The sound file for the Hypno-shroom's effect is named "mindcontrolled.wav". *If the last zombie eats a Hypno-shroom, the zombie will just disappear, but the red aura is still present. *The Hypno-shroom is the only plant with animated eyes (other than occasional blinking). *Hypnotized Peashooter Zombies will somehow still shoot peas at your plants from the back of their head. *Hypnotized Jalapeno Zombies will also still explode and kill all your plants. *In the DS version, it is very hard to tell the difference between the Hypno-shroom and the Imitater version. *It is unknown why the Hypno-shroom cannot hypnotize zombies while it is asleep. *Every hypnotized zombie can kill every zombie who does not eat (Zomboni, Gargantuar) without taking damage. **However, it is impossible that a hypnotized zombie will kill a full-health Gargantuar or Giga-gargantuar before it goes away. *The zombies who do not eat will not hurt the hypnotized zombie and still walk to your house. *A hypnotized Digger Zombie that is already going right will just continue on its path. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time *Hypno-shroom's Plant Food ability is the only way to hypnotize Gargantuars and the Imps they throw, even though it merely transforms zombies into Gargantuars rather than hypnotizing actual Gargantuars. *The zombies that are currently not affected by the Hypno-shroom include the Barrel Roller Zombie, if it still has its barrel, Imp Cannon, the Pianist Zombie, the Mecha-Football Zombie, the Jetpack Zombie, the Disco Jetpack Zombie, and all types of Gargantuars. *The Robo-Cone Zombie, the Shield Zombie, the Pharaoh Zombie with its casket, and the Disco-tron 3000 are affected by Hypno-shroom, despite the fact that they do not get affected by the Chili Bean. *If any zombie in the Far Future eats a Plant Food upgraded Hypno-Shroom, they mutate into a Gargantuar Prime, but it will not shoot laser beams from its eyes. *It is the only mushroom available in the 2.3 update of the game, unless one counts the Puff-shroom, due it being featured in Piñata Parties. *If a Cowboy Zombie, a Conehead Cowboy, or a Buckethead Cowboy is hypnotized, it will still dance and change lanes when a Pianist Zombie exists on screen. *According to its almanac entry, Hypno-shroom still has to convince a zombie to cluck like a chicken. This statement refers to how in many movies and TV shows, hypnosis causes the subject to cluck like a chicken. *Zombie Chickens do not eat it completely when they get hypnotized. This can be used as a source of amusment if the Hypno-shroom has been given Plant Food. *Imps thrown from hypnotized Gargantuars fly backwards. *A zombie with Plant Food drops its Plant Food immediately when hypnotized. *Hypnotized zombies can eat tombstones. *It takes two hits for a hypnotized Gargantuar to destroy a Pharaoh Zombie, proving that the casket and the zombie inside are separate objects. *Zombies hypnotized by Hypno-shroom die after leaving the lawn. *Before the 2.4.1 update, the zombies who ate it somehow spawned with full health when hypnotized. *Unlike in ''Plants vs. Zombies, ''the hypnotized zombies are tougher than normal zombies. *Now it blinks its eyes. *This is the second premium plant (with the first being Starfruit) that can be used without buying it (aside from Piñata Parties), and the first premium mushroom. *It is currently the only instant-use mushroom in this game. *Chicken Wrangler Zombies who eat the Hypno-Shroom with their chickens release hypnotized Zombie Chickens at other zombies. * The sound effect after zombies eat a Hypno-shroom is different from [[Plants vs. Zombies|''Plants vs. Zombies]]. * If a hypnotized Gargantuar is facing another Gargantuar, it only will take four hits for one to kill the other. Either way, it is necessary to get other zombies out of the hypnotized Gargantuar's way so it can focus on the enemy. * Hypnotized zombies give off bubbles and alternate colors from purple to blue. See also *Mushrooms *Disco is Undead es:Hipnoseta Category:Plants Category:Mushrooms Category:Night Obtained Plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Night Category:One-Use Plants Category:Defensive Plants Category:Slow Recharge Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Premium Plants